One Last Banana
by Angeliss
Summary: Written for yayme2012’s challenge: BellaXBanana. Bella relishes her last time to enjoy a banana and Edward teases her about it. Fun, fluffy, humorous, and slightly sad on the part of the banana. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, and yayme2012 owns the banana. Seriously.

This was written for a challenge to write a realistic BellaXBanana fic. Please tell me if I've met this goal. Oh! I am finishing Dark Eyes, I promise. This was just a fun side thing.

* * *

One Last Banana 

Bella stared intently at the bright yellow banana in her hand. She'd always loved bananas. But right now, she felt as though she were looking at something extraordinary.

She tested the weight in her hand, felt along the slightly waxy peel, and brought it up to her nose. Even through the skin, Bella could smell the strong fragrance of banana. She supposed that her eyes held the same intense hunger as Edward's did when he looked at her.

Now that she had done everything but eat the fruit, she peeled away the skin, relishing the slight tearing noise. And then she took a bite. Flavor exploded in her mouth. Bella closed her eyes as she chewed, swallowed, and then took another bite.

Strange to think that this was going to be the last time she enjoyed a banana. Tonight, Edward was going to change her. And she would never enjoy a banana again.

The banana was almost gone now, just two bites left. Bella took another one, savoring not only the flavor, but the texture against her tongue, that silky sensation.

"Are you done yet?" asked a voice from behind her.

Bella spun around. "Edward! You aren't supposed to see me today! Not until we get married!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I saw you all last night. Did you want me to leave precisely at midnight?"

Bella blushed, and took her last bite of banana so she wouldn't have to answer. Then she swallowed, and said, "I just wasn't expecting you. You should go before Charlie gets back from the store." She got up from her chair, banana peel in hand, to go throw it away. Edward took it from her.

"I don't think so. You'd drop it and slip on the peel. And I promised Alice that you wouldn't have any bruises for the wedding. She'd skin me." And then he looked at the banana peel, the strips swinging slowly. "Funny," he said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You looked at this banana the same way you look at me." His eyes went to her face.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to leave you for a _banana_? Have some sense, Edward. I mean, I know you have some jealousy issues, but this…" Bella teased.

"Oh, I do," he said, smiling. "You looked like you were falling in love with this fruit. I'm only commenting."

"I was only tasting my last banana."

"You know, you don't have to give up fruit. There's another choice."

Bella moved to him. "This has got to be the stupidest conversation we've had. I love you, Edward. I want to be with you forever. You are going to change me. You are the man I am going to marry. And this," she took the peel from him, "was only fruit. Breakfast, to be precise." Bella threw the peel towards the counter and kissed Edward.

After a moment, he pulled away. "Charlie's coming. I have to go." And he walked to the door. Bella followed after him, and tripped over the peel that had somehow landed on the floor instead of the counter.

Edward caught her. "No bruises," he said as he set her back on her feet.

"And that is why I love you," she said. "Bananas trip me up. You keep me from falling." She stood on tiptoes to kiss him again.

"I'll see you at the wedding," she said.

He left, and Bella went up to her room to start getting ready for the day. The banana peel lay on the floor, completely forgotten.

Charlie walked in, carrying a bunch of groceries into the kitchen. His right foot caught the banana peel, and he crashed to the ground. He picked himself up, put the groceries on the counter, and then picked up the yellow skin from the ground. "Marriage must be making her scatterbrained," he muttered, and threw the peel away.

* * *

As this is a challenge fic, if you notice any errors, please review or PM me to let me know. 


End file.
